


Well-Being

by MikoGalatea



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23671507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikoGalatea/pseuds/MikoGalatea
Summary: Dedue takes care of a feverish Sylvain.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Well-Being

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaraJaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/gifts).



> This was written for a hurt/comfort fic writing meme on Dreamwidth, where SaraJaye requested Sylvain/Dedue and something involving a fever.

"Ugh, this sucks," Sylvain groaned, sweating all over from the high temperature he had. "Of all the things, why'd I have to come down with a damned fever?" He turned a little in his cot, but he only got much the same view of inside the infirmary as he'd had all day. "I don't even have a cute girl to dote on me, either."

Dedue sighed as he finished wringing out a fresh cloth. "Then I apologise for not being a cute girl," he said, walking over to sit on the stool by Sylvain's cot in order to replace the cloth on the other man's forehead. "Although I have my doubts that you were honestly thinking that."

Sylvain chuckled. "Can't get much past you, can I?" He lay back again so Dedue could do what he needed to do, the damp cold of the fresh cloth soon bringing him some much-needed relief. "You're right, I was joking. I appreciate you doing this for me, really." He grinned at him. "Thanks, Dedue."

Dedue offered a warm smile back, touched by Sylvain's genuine gratitude. "You are welcome," he said. "For now, however, you must continue to rest and recover," he continued, standing back up as if to leave for the time being. "I fear you do not have enough regard for your own well-being."

"Guilty as charged," Sylvain admitted, "but I could say pretty much the same thing about you." He looked the other man in the eyes. "I know your duty's real important to you, but His Highness wouldn't be happy at all if you needlessly died on us." He turned his face slightly away again, as if a little embarrassed about what he was going to say next. "Neither would I, for that matter."

Hearing that, Dedue slowly sat back down by Sylvain's bedside. "I shall bear your words in mind," he said, "but my own still stand." He placed a large hand on the cot, close to one of Sylvain's. "You are important to me as well, and I do not wish to see you lose your life before I do. You must take better care of yourself. You are only human, after all."

"I'll try," said Sylvain, moving his hand to cover Dedue's. "Guess I should start by getting over this fever first, before anything else. Thanks again for taking care of me." He gave the other man's hand a squeeze. "But don't forget that you're human too, right? Just the same as I am. So you need to take care of yourself too."

Dedue nodded. "Duly noted."


End file.
